


when?

by naktoms



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: F/F, look theyre going to get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Let's get married.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	when?

**Author's Note:**

> Keumjin Feels™  
> guys i'm DYING HERE. I'M DEAD. DON'T LOOK AT ME DON'T TALK TO ME jst let me die with my lesbians
> 
> kudos + comments are appreciated!! i hope u enjoy!!

“You know, you really don’t have to be the one to do it _all_.” Keumjo says as Sojin sets about curling her hair into delicate rivulets with the curling iron in her hand, precise as always.

“What, you don’t like our alone time?” Sojin asks, making eye contact with Keumjo in the mirror.

“No, that’s not it, but… you know. You already do so much during shoots, you shouldn’t have to style me too.”

“I don’t do hardly _enough_ during shoots,” Sojin corrects, shaking out the curled side of Keumjo’s hair with her fingers so the hair lays better. “I give the stylists some money and tell them to go get some lunch, and they’re happy. You’re not my only model, so they have plenty else to do when they get back.” Sojin pauses to kiss the top of Keumjo’s head, smiling into her hair. “Besides, only I should see my pretty Keumjo before she’s pretty.”

Keumjo giggles behind her hand. “True, true.”

Sojin is finished with Keumjo’s hair in no time and begins pinning the back of it into a swirl, smoothing down loose hair with gel and spraying the hairdo once she’s done. “There. Pretty, right?”

Keumjo twirls the hair left loose by her face around her fingers and nods. “Pretty. Thank you.”

Sojin smiles, walking to the counter to set out makeup supplies. Keumjo fiddles with Sojin’s waistband, tucking her shirt in at a place where it’s come untucked. “This is my collection of colored gowns, so we need some color, right?” Sojin looks over her shoulder for agreement. Keumjo nods. “Nice. So, you have the red one today? I’m thinking… maybe…”

Sojin breaks off into mumbling about pigments and powder and she sees Keumjo’s smiling reflection out of the corner of her eye. Sojin is glad she has a girlfriend who is understanding and patient, because Sojin is awfully scatterbrained to be one of the top wedding dress designers of the past five years. Even before they got together, Keumjo was always rushing to get something Sojin forgot or fix something Sojin messed up.

“I really love you, you know that?” Sojin asks as she turns, face primer in hand. “You’re the best.”

Keumjo smiles, and even barefaced she looks like an angel. “I love you too. And I think you’re the best, I can’t wait to wear that gown.”

Sojin rubs the face primer over the red areas on Keumjo’s face, then reaches behind her for the foundation. After a few moments, Keumjo asks, “When are we getting married?”

Sojin shrugs. “Whenever.”

“Really?”

Sojin nods. “Yeah. I guess we should get engaged first before we get married, right? It’s not like I don’t have the money.”

“Yeah, but do we have the time?”

Sojin grins. “We can make time.”

Keumjo laughs. “Sure we can.”

Sojin is finished with Keumjo’s makeup within the hour and applies the setting spray before she takes Keumjo’s hands in hers and says, “Here’s my official proposal, then. Let’s get married.”

“Proposal accepted, let’s get married.” Keumjo replies with a wide smile. Sojin brings her hands up to her face and kisses them reverently.

“Come on, let’s go get you wiggled into a gown.” Sojin says, helping Keumjo to her feet. “Your pictures are going to turn out prettily today, I just know it. I love you.”

Keumjo giggles, pressing her face briefly into Sojin’s shoulder. “I love you too.”


End file.
